Okra
Pre-birth Okra's great grandparents landed on a baron planet on the outskirts of Vegeta, much like many others who either heeded Bardock's warning or were off-planet at the time. when his father, Tarragon, met his mother, Toma, Tarragon learned his partner was obsessed with genetics of her race. She used her second eldest son Daikon as a basis for Okra’s body due to Daikon’s natural potential. Life on Touille On Touille Okra was taught to be fierce in battle and treasure friends. but when he reached 10 years old Toma began a series of experiments, altering his DNA with other strands. Okra began to detest his mother. Soon after Daikon and Naga left to search for other planets for the saiyans to live Tarragon was killed in battle. The only parent Okra could count on was killed in cold blood. On his next analysis Toma realised Okra's DNA had become unstable. She placed him in a saiyan pod and sent him to Earth wearing golden gauntlets to keep his power restrained by 20%. Life On Earth When Okra’s pod collided with Earth mass panic stirred up. Enraged by his mothers betrayal he took it out on civilians. As a ki blast cut through a building rubble fell towards a child. A man quickly struck the building fragments shattering them into multiple pieces. The man adopted the saiyan and raised him as his own along side his daughter Miyuki. The man went by the name Molkerei As the pair grew Miyuki slowly grew to hate Okra. She despised him to his core. One night Okra’s siblings attacked the house in an attempt to crush Okra to death, unfortunately the only casualty was the man who raised Okra to be a kind hearted fighter. Okra swore he would one day kill the culprit for what they did. After collecting the Xeno Dragon Balls they wished for Molkerei to be brought back to life only to learn that Molkerei wasn’t his real name... Time Patrol While he was in Time Patrol his team consisted of Izzy (a majin), Symbé (A namekian), and Hielo (a Frieza race). In the Xeno Cup Tournament they formed the team ZB4 (Zenith Brawling 4). Okra would always be distracted by Izzy as he had feelings for her though he never states it to her directly. While in Time Patrol Okra is reunited with Tarragon and Daikon. Biology Okra has many different sources of DNA in him, mostly descendants of Yamoshi. Okra is capable of going Berserker (Legendary Super Saiyan) and a transformation which surpasses that he dubs Super Saiyan Sunpo, a transformation similar to LSSJ but with Janemba-like powers. His Power-level at 16 was 8500 (with gauntlets, 10,200 without) at 18 he reached 425,000 (No longer wearing gauntlets) by 21 his power level had reached 637,500,000 By age 904 Okra's power was 6,578,000,010 Personality Okra has access to a range of transformations from Super saiyan 1-3, Legendary Super Saiyan, and Sunpo. Okra is skilled in tiger style martial arts, and has excellent foresight. Outside of combat he is a kind hearted fighter who will choose friends over revenge. He takes his masters teachings seriously and finds himself arguing a lot with his masters daughter Miyuki, but he still considers her his friend, even after she tried hunting him down accusing him for her fathers murder. Trivia -His name is literally Okra, an oriental vegetable also known as "ladies fingers" -Him being a genetically altered creature and having something restricting his power could be a reference to Shadow The Hedgehog -All his family (except Toma) have names based on oriental vegetables. -His name being Okra (a green vegetable) could be a reference to him having LSSJ. -His origin planet, Touille, is a pun on ratatouille which is a dish comprised of vegetables.